wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Alamir the Horse Trader
Commonly known as the "Horsethief Smob," Alamir is notable as the only regular source of move restoring glasses of apple cider. To find him, first hunt down the horsethief, who rides a Black Stallion and can be found just off main roads all over Andor. He appears as follows: A man looks at a nearby horse with greedy eyes, riding a black stallion. Slay the horsethief and retrieve the map from the pouch on his corpse. There are five possible maps: 1) a map fragment of a part of forests outside Watch Hill, 2) a map fragment of a part of Kinslayer's Dagger, 3) a map fragment of the northern Black Hills, 4) a map fragment of a part of the Illian Coast (off the Illian-Tear road), 5) a map fragment of part of Southern Amador Take the map to the area described and look for an unshaven man, who appears as follows: An unshaven man stands watch here. Give the map to the unshaven man, and assuming it is the proper map, he'll open a door letting you into the smob complex, beginning with the room "Somewhere Near Horses." Four scarred stablehands wander the complex. Two of them will carry "a simple key" in their pouches, and you only require one of these keys. Go to the north end of the complex, and unlock the locked gallerydoor. Note that the room outside the gallerydoor is a no-mob saferoom. Alamir lurks inside the gallerydoor, protected by five fairly strong mobs ("a horse thief"; stronger than the wandering mob from whom you receive the map). The room is no hide and no channel, and Alamir bashes and emotes. Don't attempt to bash the smob. There is no faceoff on Alamir, so the best approach is to all target him directly. Take the pewter key from the pouch on Alamir's corpse, and use it to open the doubledoors. Insider the doubledoors, you'll find several horses of various types, and 0-4 glasses of apple cider. The load appears to be progressive, so every repop has a chance of adding more horses and one more cider, up to a cap (4 for ciders). Awkwardly, if the zone from which you entered the complex repops while you are inside, you will be locked in, and forced to either idle out of get an imm's assistance. I suspect there is no sconce because the complex has five doors leading to the five different possible entry points in very different zones, so a simple door opening sconce wouldn't know which door you came in, and thus which door to let you out of. Sample Load: You get a pair of low-heeled leather boots from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. (100%) You get a pair of tight soft leather pants from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. (100%) You get a soft leather pouch from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. (100%) You get a wide leather belt from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. (100%) You get an ivory and gold-hilted longsword from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. You get a set of chainmail sleeves from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. You get a dark green cape from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. You get a supple tunic of finely linked chain from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. (100%) You get a shimmering chain of gold from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. You get an ornately inked tattoo from the corpse of Alamir the Horse Trader. (100%) You get a crystal lightstick from a soft leather pouch. (100%) You get a pewter key from a soft leather pouch. (100%) Other items of note loading a percentage of the time include: a curved clear dagger, a sharp, red stone dagger, an amber hilted iron sword, a wickedly scythed longsword, a jagged edged warsword, a pair of riveted chainmail sleeves, and a pendant of crimson-flecked quartz. Note that when the smob was originally introduced, it also loaded a set of tooled leather sleeves slashed with silk and a half-cape of silk-lined leather. Whether by accident or design, they have not loaded since, at least in a very large (>40) sample of hits. For a longer while, the smob loaded a tin chit 100% of the time. It might still load very rarely, but has not been seen in >20 hits.